The new Chamelaucium cultivar is a product of open pollination by the inventor, Nitzan Nir, in Kfar Hess, Israel. The new variety was discovered as a seedling growing in a field of various Chamelaucium uncinatum varieties during February of 2010, at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel. The breeder has identified the seed parent as Chamelaucium ‘Della’, unpatented. The pollen parent is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar has been performed by vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in Kfar Hess, Israel in April of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.